Black & White
by professionaldooropener
Summary: They were like black and white. The two of them were completely different in every single way. Yet they balanced each other out, betwixt them both there could be a happy medium, there could be a shade of gray. Highschool fic GaaSaku
1. Black

**Authors Note: Hey! Here is the first chapter of my new GaaSaku read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so no suing.**

Black & White

Chapter 1

They were like black and white. The two of them were completely different in every single way. She was kind, he was cruel. She was warm, he was cold. She was cheerful, he was sorrowful. She was loving, he was hateful. She was the maiden, he was the monster. Yet they balanced each other out, betwixt them both there could be a happy medium, there could be a shade of gray.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sabaku no Gaara was extremely annoyed. You couldn't tell by the look on his face though, it had no emotions showing on it. He was like a blank canvas waiting to be painted with emotions.

But back to the main point, Gaara was extremely annoyed and was edging in on becoming extremely angry. Why you ask? He was annoyed because, Gaara hated mornings. Not that he had any real reason to hate mornings, seeing as he never slept, so he never really needed to dread waking up in the morning. Maybe he just didn't like the sun.

Or it might have something to do with his extremely cheerful elder siblings. Who were currently dancing around the kitchen, excited to be going off to a new high school.

After Temari and Kankuro were finished their tango, Gaara stood from the chair he was sitting on and headed for the door. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard his sibling's efforts to be ready to leave in a few seconds. He waited by the door silently counting to ten. In 6 seconds Temari was standing next to him, ready to leave, Kankuro a couple seconds behind at 8.5.

"Let's go." Gaara commanded his voice cold. It was a voice that used to strike fear into his siblings, but now, not so much, seeing as they knew that he wasn't going to try to kill them anymore.

When they were little, Temari 7, Kankuro 6, and Gaara 5, they used to be the greatest of siblings, always doing everything together. But that summer their mother died. And their father started drinking.

He sent both Temari and Kankuro away to boarding schools, but he kept Gaara at home. At first he never touched Gaara when he was young. But after about 2 years he started hitting Gaara. And Gaara hardened himself. He never talked to anyone, never let anything phase him, he didn't let any emotions show. In all truths he seemed dead inside, and maybe he was.

When Gaara was 13, their father died and his siblings came back. Temari and Kankuro immediately bonded again, but when they tried to reach out to Gaara he pulled away.

"You have no idea," he hissed at them venomously, "all the shit I've been through." And he left it at that. They didn't try so hard after that, but they kept trying a little bit. They would make sure he had eaten, that he had clean clothes, things like that, but with anything else, they couldn't get through to him.

When they found out that he suffered from severe insomnia they tried to convince him that he needed to see a doctor. "Gaara, you need to see someone, you need help!" Kankuro tried to convince him, but that was when they learned just how much Gaara had truly changed.

Gaara shoved Kankuro against a wall and closed his hand around his throat. "Don't **ever **try to tell me what to do ever again." With that he let Kankuro go and stalked towards his room.

Kankuro slowly slid down the wall, his hand clutching his throat, his face white. "Temari," he whispered to his sister who was frozen with fear, "He's gone." He stared at the door Gaara walked through, "Completely gone." They mostly let him alone after that.

He barely ever spoke to them, and when he did it was normally a command to leave him alone, or to be quieter, or to stop what they were doing. And they always heeded him, they frightened of him.

One day when they were walking to their old school, Gaara suddenly collapsed. Temari and Kankuro panicked and took him to the hospital. It turned out he had just fainted from a lack of sleep. Apparently he only slept about once a month, and we he did sleep it was normally for a couple of days.

When Gaara woke up he saw that Temari and Kankuro were sitting on either side of his hospital bed. "What? Why are you two here?"

"Because," Temari began."

"You're our little brother," Kankuro said.

"And we love you!" They finished together.

"Hn." Was the only thing Gaara said, before closing his eyes once more, and unless you looked extremely hard you couldn't see the hair of a smile that rested on his lips as he fell back to sleep.

The elder two sand siblings gave each other a smile, life was going to better. And it was. The siblings all got along. Though Gaara still barely talked, and on the even rarer occasions when he would smirk, or maybe even a smile a little, life was good.

Not long after they began to get along, they moved to a new city where it would be easier for Temari and Kankuro to get jobs to support the three of them. The city was named, Konoha. And now the three of them were walking to Konoha High, a place that would soon be known as Hell.

When they entered the school Gaara anticipated getting stares, but he was met with mostly uninterested passing glances. No lingering, no glaring, it was as if no one cared he was there. And for once in his life, Gaara felt thankful that no one cared, or even knew that he existed.

Making their way to the main office of the school, the three siblings took in their surroundings. It seemed like a fairly decent school, there weren't any missing ceiling tiles nor were there any suspicious molds growing.

Deeming it acceptable, Gaara resigned to his fate of having to be educated at this school, seeing as so far there were no reasons not to be.

When they reached the office a woman with short black hair greeted them, "You must be the Sabaku siblings." When answered with an affirmative nodding of heads she continued, "I'm Shizune, school nurse, vice principal, and… head administrator I guess." She laughed a little. "Oh, right your schedules." She handed each of them a piece of paper, "I'm going to page some students to show you around for a couple of days while you get the hang of things."

While she called three students over the com Gaara blocked her out, still taking in his surroundings. Shizune quickly brought him back to attention though. "You can go sit in those chairs over there; the students showing you about should be here momentarily."

The three of them sat down, Temari and Kankuro chatting about the school, Gaara silent as always.

Soon three students appeared, though Gaara ignored them, he really didn't need anyone to show him around the school, in fact he would prefer to find his own way about, on his _own_.

The three talked to Shizune for a moment before turning towards the sand siblings. One: a boy with a head shaped remarkably like a pineapple stood in front on Temari, "Temari I presume," he sighed, "I'm Shikamaru, I'm going to be showing you around for the next couple of days." He sighed again, "Troublesome."

Temari stood, and smirked at him, "That's fine." She turned towards her brothers, "Kankuro, Gaara." Then they turned and left.

The next: wearing a shaggy coat stood in front of Kankuro, "Yo, I'm Kiba. Let's get going."

"Right," Kankuro agreed, "later Gaara." Gaara didn't reply. Then they too left.

The third stood in front of Gaara and opened their mouth; Gaara couldn't help but mentally cringe at the sound that came out.

**Haha Cliffy XD who is it??**

**Hey! Okay that's it, the first chapter of Black and White! Did you like it? If you did review! Heck, review even if you didn't. This will be a multi-chapter story, but probably not too many chapters…**

**Anyways, R&R!**


	2. White

**Alright! Here is chapter two of Black & White, I'm very glad that I actually got this out, I had my doubts but… anyways, thank you very much for the reviews, they were much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me.**

Black & White

Chapter 2

Gaara couldn't help but mentally cringe at the voice that came out. It was loud, and annoying. "Uzamaki Naruto! Ultimate loud-mouth ninja!" He pointed a thumb at himself and grinned widely.

_Ninja? _Gaara thought slightly bemused, _what the hell is he talking about? _

With no response Naruto looked a bit sheepish, "Gomen, I get a bit carried away sometimes, and I call myself a ninja cause that's what I'm going to be when I grow up!"

Gaara sweat dropped a bit, before clearing his mind. Standing up he said in a monotonous voice "Sabaku no Gaara." That was all the information that he offered.

"Yosh! Let's go then!" Naruto said loudly, running out of the room, Gaara trailing behind. Gaara soon learned that everything Naruto did was loud, and annoying.

When Gaara finally caught up to Naruto he immediately burst into conversation, "Shizune-neechan had me come to show you around because our schedules are exactly the same. So we have all our classes together!"

Gaara for the first time he could remember began to feel the creeping sense of dread. "Oh no," he whispered in a soft voice.

Naruto looked at him, "What was that?" Without even waiting for an answer, maybe he knew he wouldn't get one, he kept on talking. "So I'll introduce you to my friends, you'll probably get along with Shino really well, he doesn't talk much either."

He just kept blabbing on and on, Gaara groaned inwardly, getting a headache from the consistency of the noise. Tuning Naruto out he looked at his fellow students. They all trudged along, looking like death had come upon them, some smiled lightly when talking to friends, but for the most part all looked glum.

Naruto stopped in front of a classroom, "This is our history class, it's our first period." (I don't know how Japanese schools work so I'm going by American standards… even though I'm homeschooled… hmmm)

Gaara nodded in understanding, and then turned and walked into the classroom, Naruto on his heels. The blond-haired boy let out a yell of joy. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over to a pink-haired girl and squashed her in a gigantic hug.

Figuring it was probably his girlfriend Gaara turned away from the pair and looked about the room. For some reason he was enthralled with almost everything, it seemed so different from his old school, while not looking openly pleased with being in the school, the students also didn't look as though they openly resented it either.

Gaara became vaguely aware of his name being called by Naruto. Wandering over towards the two Naruto introduced them, "Gaara this is Sakura-chan one of my best friends, Sakura-chan this is Gaara."

"Hi," Sakura smiled at him.

Gaara looked at her before deciding that it was probably in his best interest to respond, "Hello," his voice was soft. It was strange that he spoke, normally all he said was his name, he never offered any greetings, or said anything about himself really.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. He pointed his finger at Gaara, "I-It spoke!"

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice grew loud as she turned to Naruto angrily, "That was rude! Apologize!"

"H-hai Sakura-chan," Naruto cowered under her ferocious glare. "Gomen Gaara."

"Hn," Was all Gaara replied. That reply however seemed to shock both Sakura and Naruto.

They looked at him then at each other before saying in tandem, "He's just like Sasuke!"

_Who's Sasuke? _Gaara's mind wandered as he stared off into space. However his train of thought was interrupted when the teacher walked into the room, "To your seats!" He barked with a cigarette in-between his teeth.

There was a scurrying to seats and a chorus of "Good morning Asuma-sensei."

He grinned and started talking. Gaara was drawn into the most fascinating history class he had ever been in. The way Asuma-sensei taught, it was clear that he was passionate about the subject, he captured Gaara's attention and never once let it go. Gaara had never liked school, he never paid any attention, least of all in history, but there was a way with this teacher's words that almost had Gaara not wanting class to be over.

But when it finally did end, Gaara felt a bit odd, he had never cared about any subject before, in fact liking a subject had never, ever happened. In the strangest of ways he felt almost… happy.

His ponderings on his strange feelings were interrupted by Naruto saying something to him, deciding that he should pay attention to the blond he tuned in. "Next we have science with Orochimaru-sensei, he's a little odd, and his teaching aid, Kabuto, is weird, but he's a good teacher." He stopped for a minute before continuing, "I really didn't like Asuma-sensei's lecture today, it was really boring."

Before he could stop himself Gaara said in his ever so soft voice, "I liked it." Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at him, before giving each other high fives.

"He **is** exactly like Sasuke isn't he?" Naruto asked Sakura. Who nodded in an affirmative.

"A little scary, the similarity," Sakura agreed. She looked at Gaara and realized that he would have no idea who Sasuke was. "Oh, Sasuke was a friend of ours you could say. But he left last year, said that the life here wasn't good enough for him. And he left to go find his brother, presumably to live with him."

Gaara didn't say anything for the rest of the walk towards science class, nor did he say anything during science. He with Naruto though, that Orochimaru was a good teacher, but he was very strange.

Naruto was talking to him again, Gaara once again decided to listen, "We have art next, but I can't go today, but Sakura-chan can take you!" Gaara tuned out again.

The three of them reached an intersection in the hall and Naruto turned right while they went left. Sakura had fallen silent, perhaps she knew that he was not the kind of person who liked to talk constantly. Gaara appreciated that as his headache was getting worse every second. Though he was slightly happy that he had art next, painting and drawing had always been his way of expressing himself. To him, art spoke volumes louder than words.

They made their way into the art studio and Gaara inhaled the familiar scents of paint. He followed Sakura as she made her way to the back and she stood next to a blond guy, "Deidara," she taunted in a singsong voice.

The blond haired guy spun around and hugged Sakura tightly, "Sakura-chan! How's my little 'sister' yeah?"

"Fine, fine," she said pulling out of his hug. "Deidara, this is Gaara." Deidara and Gaara looked at each other before Deidara turned back to Sakura.

"We've got another ice block on our hands haven't we?" Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement.

Just then the teacher walked in, "To your seats worms!" She bellowed out. Placing one standing on her chair she placed one foot on her desk and leered out at them, "I'm going to be your art teacher Anko."

A couple in the class whimpered quietly in fear of the crazy woman.

"Shut it!" she hissed. "Anyways," she smiled brightly at them, "art is an expression of yourself, and that's what we're going to be starting today. Either draw or paint a picture expressing who you are on the inside. These can't be graded unless you have obviously put no effort into them, you will either fail or pass, there is no in between average."

One girl burst into tears, obviously afraid. "That's all, you may begin." Anko sat down and pulled out some odangos from her desk and began eating happily.

Gaara grabbed a few oil paints some brushes, and a canvas and stared at it for a moment before unscrewing the cap on his paint dipping his brush in said paint, and placing it on the canvas.

He lost himself in the pain, in the way it glided smoothly over the canvas, he wasn't even aware that the bell had rung until Sakura called out gently too him, "Gaara…" her voice soft.

Gaara stared up into her emerald green eyes, for once all his barriers were down, no masks of indifference covered the pain that shown freely in his sea green eyes. "Yes?" his reply just as soft as hers.

"It's time to go."

Removing himself from his reverie Gaara placed his masks back on and stood, carefully placing his painting on one of the shelves supplied for that purpose. He noticed Deidara staring at the two of them, a thoughtful look glowing in his one visible blue eye.

**And so ends chapter two of our adventure. How did you like it? Tell me in a review!**


	3. The Beginings of Red

**Here is the next chapter of Black & White**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did do you think I would be writing Fanfiction?**

Black & White

Chapter 3

Gaara's life settled into an easy pattern. In the morning he ate breakfast with his siblings, met up with Sakura and Naruto in history, stayed with both of them throughout the entire day (Sakura had the same schedule as them as well) and ate lunch.

Lunch was an interesting experience for the first couple of days. It turned out that the two people who had shown Temari and Kankuro around, were also friends with Naruto and Sakura; leading to there being a long table full of people, with constant chatter filling the air. (Think Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Sand Siblings, plus Sasori and Deidara)

Gaara would never admit this, but he liked being surrounded by people talking of noncommittal things. He had always been alone as a young boy, never having friends. Though he liked all the people he had to admit that he really did like Naruto and Sakura the most.

Naruto was actually quite a bit like Gaara, he had, had a very similar childhood, but had reacted in a different way, instead of being withdrawn, being outgoing was his shell.

As for Sakura… he didn't know exactly what he like about her, maybe it had to do with the way she always seemed to know what he wanted. Whether he wanted silence, or to listen to her speak. Maybe it had to do with the way she had taken to calling him "Gaa-kun," he had quite enjoyed the look of shock and surprise on his siblings faces the first time she said that in front of them.

Obviously they thought that he would snap at her, or at the very least glare angrily, but he did neither, he didn't even react, he had just calmly looked at her and said, "What?" in response to her question. Inwardly though he had smirked at the amusing site of the two, gaping like fish out of water.

They had, over the past few months, gotten used to Gaara talking a bit more, and in general just being happier. They were happy Gaara had finally found people who truly seemed to want to be friends with Gaara. Life truly seemed to be perfect… or as close as it could get.

There was only one thing that irked Gaara, and that was when Sakura would compare him to the unknown character of the boy named Sasuke. He learned enough to know that Sakura had been in love with Sasuke, but he had rejected her, and left Konoha to be with his brother; Itachi. No one said much more than that, and Gaara being who he is, didn't ask.

Even though he tried to contain it, every time he was compared to Sasuke he grew angrier and angrier. Until he couldn't contain his anger any longer.

"Sasuke used to do that…" Sakura trailed off, her green eyes hazy with memory.

Turning towards Sakura, Gaara grabbed her arms in his hands and glared down at her, his sea green eyes, stormy with anger. "I," he hissed venomously in anger, "Am **not** your precious Sasuke. So stop acting like I am." With that he threw her arms from his grasp and stalked down the halls. He never looked back to see Sakura standing there, tears streaming down her face.

Once Gaara was around the corner he started running. There was no place in particular in his mind, but he ended up on the roof. There was a lone bench on an otherwise empty space. Throwing down his bag on the gravel that always seemed to occupy roofs he laid down on the bench, staring blankly at the gathering clouds.

The sky kept growing darker, the air smelled sweeter, and the wind was warm. A thunderstorm was imminent. Gaara couldn't help but smile at the prospect. A thunderstorm would be exactly what he needed.

Thunderstorms were the only times that Gaara would ever completely set back into himself, they were the only times that he couldn't stay detached. They were the only times he truly felt lonely.

And right now, for some reason he felt that he might need lonely. He needed something, anything, to distract himself from the mess he had just made of his life.

Laying there, his hand supporting his head, Gaara simply stared blankly at the sky as it opened up on him. He didn't even so much as twitch as the first raindrops fell on him. Nor did he mind when the scattering of drops became a torrential downpour.

The rain was the one thing Gaara truly loved, the rain hid his tears.

Eventually the rain stopped, and the sun came back out. Gaara stood from the ground, completely soaked. His hair and clothes sticking close to his face and body.

Trudging back downstairs he glanced at a clock. It was time for art.

Making his way to the classroom he opened the door and was greeted with Anko leering unpleasantly at him. Angrily pointing him to his seat, she didn't even bother to comment on why he was dripping wet.

Walking back towards his seat, Gaara ignored all the stares he was getting, his eyes boring into Sakura. Stopping in front of her desk he said two words, "I'm sorry." Then he sat down at his own desk, and picked up his sketchpad.

Realizing his hands were wet, he grabbed some paper towels from a cabinet and dried them and his face. Feeling only slightly drier, Gaara grabbed his sketchpad once more and resumed his drawing.

It was a picture of Sakura, she was smiling brightly as she talked with some unknown source. He had captured her, trying in vain to make her as beautiful as she had been at that particular moment.

Once again he immersed himself into the drawing, shading, drawing lines, erasing others. She would be perfect when he was done.

After class was over, Gaara stood to walk out of the classroom when a tug on his shirt made him look over and down slightly at Sakura. She wasn't even looking at him, seemingly more interested in the ground than anything else.

She spoke in such soft tones that he had to strain to hear her, "Gaara," she paused. "I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept comparing you to Sasuke… I loved him so much… it's just hard to let him go." Gaara was silent, but he brought up one of his hands and placed it on her head.

"Let's go."

"Hai!" Sakura smiled brightly up at Gaara. And the two walked out of the classroom followed closely by a snickering Deidara.

"Oi!," Deidara called up to the two. "I need to go meet Sasori-danna for math, see you two at lunch." He waved over his head as he ran down the halls. 'Oh,' he thought to himself, a smirk planted on his face. 'Won't this be fun.'

Sakura and Gaara watched their blond friend run down the corridors, completely oblivious to the plans laying themselves out in his twisted mind.

**End of Chapter! I know it was short, but I needed this little bit of a filler. The next chapter will probably be following Deidara instead of Gaara, which will probably be a little strange, seeing as I originally meant for this to be entirely from Gaara's perspective, but oh well! I'm going on vacation for the next week, so I'll try to write it then, but I won't update until I get back, so this will have to tide you over until then. And as always REVIEW!!!**


	4. Yellow Added In

**Here I am with chapter four of Black & White please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as much as I wish I did [ **

Black & White

Chapter 4

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara called throughout the hallways, looking for his red-haired friend. Sprinting down corridors, Deidara ignored the fact that he should be in class at the moment. This, oh this was far more important.

Eventually Deidara caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye. Sasori was standing there an annoyed look on his angelic face. Of course this isn't what Deidara saw, or thought, all he saw was Sasori standing there, beginning to look a bit pissed.

"Danna!" Deidara skidded to a halt in front of Sasori, trying to catch his breath.

"You're late." Sasori said, his eyes glittering coldly. "I hate when people are late."

"Oh stuff it Sasori," Deidara cut him off. "What I have to tell you is far more important un."

"Oh?" Sasori appeared to be intrigued, a good sign.

"I think, Sakura-chan might be falling in love again un!" Deidara beamed happily at his friend.

Sasori stared at the blond-headed fool in front of him, why did this buffoon think he would possibly care? Then again, it was Sakura, and after that bastard Sasuke left, it had been hard not to notice the depressed pink-haired girl. "So?" Sasori decided it would be the best approach, best not to look to interested.

Deidara sighed loudly in a manner which one would sigh at a small child. "This means that of course, we have to set her up with him un!" Deidara grinned happily, not being able to contain his excitement.

Sasori was beginning to feel a bit ill at all the happiness Deidara was exuding. "Stop smiling," he ground out between gritted teeth. "Who is the guy anyway?"

"Gaa-kun!" Deidara squealed beaming once again. The smiled was so bright that it reminded him a bit of Rock Lee.

"STOP SMILING!" Sasori roared at Deidara; whom immediately fell over anime style.

"Hai, hai, whatever you say danna, un" The hideous smile was replaced by a smirk. "But you can't expect me to do nothing." His blue eyes glinted evilly in the lighting of the hallway.

Sasori sighed heavily, condemning himself to fate. What a day this had turned out to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lunchtime rolled around and Deidara's enthusiasm had died down a bit. To be honest, he was completely stumped on what to do next. Never really being in love himself, he didn't know how to get two people together.

It was obvious that the two liked each other though, or at least… Sakura liked Gaara. Everyone else knew it too, by the way she kept glancing at him, and then turning away her cheeks tinged pink. Deidara was actually a bit jealous of Gaara, he'd always had a bit of a crush on Sakura. Though not a big enough one to stop her from being happy, but one that still made him twinge a little on the inside.

Propping his head on one of his hands, Deidara stared at the two. Before he truly began this… whatever of his, he needed to know that Gaara actually did like Sakura, in a romantic sense; which would be quite hard to figure out as he seemed to even have less emotions than the human ice cube known as Sasuke.

Sasuke… at least Sakura was behaving differently this time around. She wasn't throwing herself all over Gaara, which was a good thing, because Deidara was pretty sure, Gaara might have rejected her, just like Sasuke. Though it was strange, even though he was even more distance than the aforementioned ice cube, Gaara seemed to have more compassion.

Deidara spent the rest of lunch comparing Gaara and Sasuke in attributes, and who was more worthy of Sakura. Gaara came out on top by quite a large margin. A smirk crossed his face, "Bye-bye Sasuke-_kun_," he whispered, before breaking out in maniacal laughter.

The rest of the table stared at him, wide-eyed. Except for, of course Gaara, and Neji, who simply looked at him like he was insane. "Haha, gomen... un."

Once all attention was turned away from him, Deidara chuckled under his breath, but then stopped when he realized he still didn't have a plan. "Damn, un."

**(I could end it there, but it's far too short so I won't) **

Naruto Uzamaki looked at his two friends sitting across from him: Sakura, and Gaara. The two were completely perfect for each other. Naruto had to hide a grin at the thought.

He himself had been desperately in love with Sakura until he realized that she would never love him back and moved on. Then he found Hinata-chan and had never been happier.

Personally even though Sasuke had been his best friend, he was glad the two hadn't ended up together. Sasuke was too cruel for Sakura, but she had never understood that part of his personality.

No, he eyed the two across from him once again. These two were made for each other. Even if they hadn't realized it yet, even if Sasuke did come back, it wouldn't matter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Temari looked at her youngest brother, and couldn't help the small smirk of satisfaction that appeared there. He was falling for the girl. Though he most likely had no idea what he was feeling meant, he was falling for her.

It made her happy that her brother had found someone for him, he had been alone for so long, she had worried that he wouldn't. He was strong though, she realized. He would always find a way to beat down his problems.

She even liked the girl. Sakura was a happy person, very unlike Gaara, she jumped to conclusions very fast, not unlike Gaara, but her emotions about these conclusions were vivacious, unlike Gaara.

Similar in some ways, unalike in so many others, they had a good balance, a seemingly perfect equilibrium. Temari couldn't help but envy the two. Once they both got their act together, they would make a perfect couple.

Temari wanted someone for herself though. That lazy guy with the pineapple shaped head wouldn't be too bad. She always liked pineapples…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura smiled happily to herself. For once since Sasuke left, life seemed… well, perfect. She was falling fast and hard for Gaara, she knew this. But she couldn't stop now, she was in far too deep. It was different than when she was in love with Sasuke. She liked Gaara a lot more than she ever had Sasuke, and unlike Sasuke, he actually seemed to care about her.

The only problem was, she couldn't stop comparing the two. She knew it wasn't fair to Gaara, or even Sasuke for that matter, but she just couldn't stop. They were so similar, yet so different.

She liked Gaara, yes, but she still wasn't completely over Sasuke, and she was beginning to be afraid that she never would be. Sakura didn't want to hurt Gaara though, that was the last thing she wanted. She was going far too fast, and pretty soon, she would spin out of control.

But at the moment, the only thing she could do was laugh, thankfully Kiba had just told a joke. She didn't think she could keep this inside of her any longer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara looked down at the pink-haired girl sitting beside him. She was laughing at a joke Kiba had said. She was so close to him, he could actually feel her body moving as she laughed. Normally he wouldn't have tolerated such closeness, but this was Sakura. He could never refuse her anything.

After she promised that she would never compare him to Sasuke again, there had been peace between them like before. Yet it seemed different now. Every time he looked upon her, his heart would twinge, but not unpleasantly.

Whenever she smiled, he could feel his lips twitching, trying to accomplish the same. He'd managed to only smile at her once though. It had made her happy, and she had spent half of art trying to make him smile again. He wouldn't though.

He didn't know what this feeling inside of him was though, and that in its self worried him. But for now he would leave it as it was, nothing was going to come between them. They had all the time in the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke Uchiha looked at his surroundings. This place was very familiar. Ah, that's right, it's where Sakura had confessed her undying love to him. He smirked slightly, he had come back to take her up on it.

White cherry blossoms petals were falling all around him. His black hair, sharply contrasted with the white. His face was pale, his eyes also dark. He had missed this place, it's true that no place in the world could possibly compete with the beauty that is Konoha.

He caught one of the falling petals in the palm of his hand. The beautiful cherry blossom, it was so delicate in its making. He crushed the petal in a fist, before letting it fall to the ground.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke walked away from the trees, it was time to find his own cherry blossom.

**Oooh I brought Sasuke back! Something I said I wouldn't actually do… hmm oh well. Can Sakura and Gaara survive this new enemy to their strange more than friends but not quite relationship? Find out when I… update again! Reviews would be lovely!**


	5. Blue Dreams

**Here in the next chapter of Black & White, sorry it took so long to update, sorry it's so short too…**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.**

Black & White

Chapter 5

Walking down a busy street in Konoha, Sakura sighed loudly. School was out for the day, and she was heading to her part time job, one that she desperately wished she could quit, but she knew she needed to stick it out if she wanted a chance at getting a free ride to med school.

Barely anyone knew of Sakura's ambition to be a doctor, most thought that she would become an artist, seeing as a few of her pictures had won awards. Even though she loved painting, she didn't want to do it forever, she wanted something more solid.

So she began working at a free medical clinic, technically it wasn't a job, seeing as she didn't get paid for it, but she did it everyday for about four hours. But today was just one of those days when she would easily prefer to go home, curl into a little ball, and possibly cry.

The day had been emotionally taxing, after having another fight with Gaara. Gaara… Sakura pondered on her red-headed friend for a moment. They had been fighting more often lately, and they would apologize to each other very fast… but still, something had changed within their relationship.

Shaking it off, Sakura looked up at the steadily darkening clouds. Realizing that it would probably start raining any second, Sakura set off at a sprint towards the clinic two blocks away.

As soon as the automatic doors closed behind her, the rain began to fall, hard. Turning to watch the rain, a boy wearing a blue shirt with spiky black hair caught her eyes. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and his shoulders were slumped over slightly, but he didn't move any quicker out of the downpour.

Sakura's heart started pounding against her chest. She was briefly aware of the fact that she had stopped breathing. _It couldn't be._ Sakura placed a hand to her mouth, as tears fell from her eyes. "No," she whispered aloud, "he left."

Watching as the boy slunk away, Sakura blinked away tears, she had a job to do. It wasn't Sasuke, and she wouldn't chase after some random boy, only to be heartbroken again when it wasn't him.

She began to breathe again while assuring herself that it wasn't him. But there was a little lingering doubt in her heart. Turning back to the rain, Sakura looked to the sky, _Sasuke…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke walked quietly down the main drag in Konoha. The street was becoming rapidly deserted as the rain fell down around him harder. He had purposely chosen this street because he knew that Sakura would be at the clinic about now.

As he walked past the clinic on the other side of the street, he didn't dare lift his head to see if she was there. If she saw him, she would follow. But… she didn't. No one ran after him. For once in his life, Sasuke felt completely empty.

It was the same emptiness that he had felt every day when he was away from Konoha, it was the same emptiness that had been filled by the prospect of seeing _**her **_again.

Lifting his head to the sky Sasuke relished the feeling of rain hitting his face. "Sakura…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara sat on his windowsill, watching the rain through the open window. It was absolutely peaceful, there were no other sounds surrounding him but the rain. To him, times like these were perfect.

Though it wasn't as perfect as it could be, the only thing missing was a girl with bright pink hair… _Sakura…_

He couldn't believe how attached to her he had gotten in such a short time. He had only been in Konoha for about three months, but already he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't love, he would love Konoha. It was more a home to him than any other place.

Becoming quickly bored with simply watching the rain, Gaara simply dropped himself out of his window, only wincing slightly at the hard contact with the ground. His room was on the second floor after all.

Stepping out from the slight overhang Gaara was immediately immersed in wet and cold. He could get used to this. There were certain perks to living in the middle of a forest, it rained all the time. While in a place like Suna, which was in the middle of the desert, there was barely any rain ever.

Walking up his street, Gaara shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching forward slightly, head looking down at the ground. Heading in the general direction of the main drag, Gaara pondered a bit on his new position in life.

It was strange, only 6 months ago he was feared and friendless, now he wasn't completely feared, and he had more friends/acquaintances then he could count. Life was a very strange thing.

Also strange that one downpour of rain could almost completely desert the normally crowded main street of Konoha. There was only one other person walking down the strip on the opposite side.

Gaara didn't even look at the person, but when they passed he couldn't help but stiffen a bit. That person had raw power, much like his own. It was almost… too similar.

Turning his head a fraction of an inch, Gaara saw a black headed boy wearing a royal blue shirt.

Shaking it off, Gaara suddenly realized that he was right in front of the free medical clinic. Temari had gotten a cold the other day. It couldn't hurt to get her some antibiotics.

It was strange, Gaara realized as he pushed open the door. 6 months ago, he wouldn't have bothered. Something was changing him…

"Welcome!" A familiar pink head was bowed in front of him.

"Sakura?" He couldn't help but keep that shock out of his voice. It was incredibly strange to see her here, of all places.

Her head shot up, shock evident in her shining green eyes. "Gaara?" Suddenly she reached out and hugged him for a brief second, before realizing what she was doing and stepped away embarrassed.

"Gomen." She turned her head away, cheeks flushed red.

"You got wet." It was a simple statement, but it worked.

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed forgetting her embarrassment for the moment. Seeing as she was indeed wet, she looked at him, and noticed the small puddle of water on the linoleum floor that was growing larger. "You walked here in the rain?" He voice was incredulous.

"Never mind that!" Shaking her head, she turned away, "wait just a moment, let me get you a towel."

"N-" Gaara started, but she was already gone. Standing in the empty entrance room of the clinic, Gaara stared about him as questions ran through his head.

Why was Sakura here?

Why was she getting him a towel?

Who was that kid on the street?

Where was Sakura with that towel anyway?

Why is it always so cold in hospitals, clinics, doctors offices, etcetera?

Why was his body shaking so much?

Why was the room beginning to spin?

Why was his vision going dark?

Why was he falling?

Why was the floor so hard?

Why was Sakura kneeling over him with a worried look in her eyes?

Was she mouthing his name?

Everything went dark.

**Yes, this is the end of the chapter, but the next one will be up soon, in fact I'm going to start writing it right away, I just liked to end it here. Anyways so I do in fact update. Review!** **I would also like to thank all the wonderful people that have reviewed! I love you all!**


End file.
